villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Findorr Calius
Findorr Calius is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Louisenbairn and a villain from Bleach. History Findorr was summoned to the fake version of Karkaura Town along with his fellow Fracción, Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tier Harribel, and her Fracción to fight the forces of the Soul Society. When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen were trapped by a fire prison generated by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Baraggan took charge. He found out that there were four pillars holding the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society and commanded Findorr to summon four powerful Hollows to destroy them. However they were killed by the Shinigami guarding the pillars and Baraggan said if the Soul Society would use ants as protectors, he’d crush them with dragons. He sent Findorr, along with three of his other Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, and Charlotte Chuhlhourne to attack the pillars. Findorr engaged Shuhei Hisagi and they began fighting, before the lieutenant said the Fracción’s power was like that of a fifth seat officer. The Arrancar responded by saying he’d passed his test to see if he could guess his power. Findorr stated he would now battle at the level of a lieutenant and with his wrist-mounted knife, he started breaking off parts of his Hollow Mask remnants. This increased the Arrancar’s power to certain officer levels, until finally half of it was gone, bringing him to the level of a lieutenant. They continued to battle with Findorr taking the advantage, eventually saying Hisagi seemed rather tired and didn’t have the power of a lieutenant, assuming he hadn’t misjudged the Shinigami's forces. Hisagi then angrily told Findorr to stop calling him “lieutenant” and said he’d told the Fracción his name before they started fighting. The Arrancar mockingly said he must’ve forgot and it would be proper to return the favor. Findorr told Hisagi his name and decided it was time to end their battle, then released his Zanpakuto. The lieutenant commented that was what Resurrección looked like and the Arrancar congratulated him for knowing. Findorr proceeded to attack, saying that life was an onslaught of difficult problems and those with the correct answers survived. Hisagi attacked with a Kido spell and took advantage of it to try and strike Findorr, but he countered with a water blast. The Arrancar’s attacks made Hisagi release his Zanpakuto and at first, he had trouble taking on his enemy’s unpredictable weapon. Findorr decided to remove 90% of his mask and said his power was now on the level of a Shinigami captain. But Hisagi just sliced the Arrancar’s right claw in half, criticizing him for not fearing his own power or his opponent’s. That was something his former captain, Kaname Tōsen, had taught him and Findorr tried to kill him with a massive Cero. However Hisagi cut through it with his Zanpakuto, killing the Arrancar at the same time and said that he was nowhere near the level of a captain. Personality At first glance, Findorr seems to be the most calm and collected of Baraggan’s Fracción, but this is just a disguise. He loves fighting and he can become downright maniacal if he's riled and he is also arrogant, proving quite confident in his own power. Findorr is also quite talkative, as well as skilled at deducing and analyzing levels of power, even mimicking them in battle. This is expressed through his habit of saying “Exacta”, when people can figure out things. Findorr believes life is a series of problems and that a person’s fate is decided by their skill at making the correct choices. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds a great deal of respect for his master, Baraggan, referring to him as “King Baraggan”. However in the manga, Findorr demonstrated a greater sense of self-preservation than respect for his master's orders, when he tried to flee for his life. Powers Findorr has a considerable amount of spiritual power, allowing him to fight on par with a Shinigami lieutenant. His Hollow Mask remnants suppresses his power and he increases his strength by removing parts of it. For example, with half gone, Findorr has enough power that he is able to overwhelm lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi without releasing his Zanpakuto. He is an extremely skilled swordsman, particularly using acrobatics in his style, and possesses great physical strength, despite his appearance. Findorr can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast, which he fires from his sword (or in his Resurrección form, his larger claw), Bala, a barrage of lesser energy blasts created from hardened spiritual power that he unleashes by swinging his sword, and Sonído, a technique that lets him move extremely fast, which he is highly proficient at. Findorr also seems able to summon Hollows by whistling on his wrist-mounted knife. Like all Arrancar, he can enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Pinza Aguda, with the release command, “Engrave the surface of the water”. In this form, Findorr gains an increase in power and a pair of strong pincer claws, one of which is larger than the other, to use in combat and can fire highly pressurized water blasts from his right claw. Findorr can also unleash a barrage of water blasts that he can direct to surround a target, then shrink them together until it crushes them. Trivia *In the anime, Findorr managed to put up a better fight against Hisagi than he did in the manga. Also in the manga, after getting his right claw cut off, he attempted to flee, but the lieutenant cut him down before he could get away. *The name of Findorr’s Zanpakuto is “Sharp Pincer” in Spanish and “Crab Sword Cutting Current” in Japanese, a reference to the crab-like claws he gain in his Resurrección form. Category:Bleach Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Deceased